fictionalvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Theon Greyjoy
Theon was the youngest Son of Balon Greyjoy When Theon was young Balon rose in rebellion leading to a war against King Robert Baratheon and Lord Eddard Stark a war which claimed the lives of Theon,s two brothers Robert and Balon Worked out a deal Which Meant Theon would be given to Eddard in order to ensure Balon,s good behaviour Theon genuinely bonded With the Starks becoming best Friends With Eddard,s son Robb and developing a friendly Rivalry With Eddard,s Bastard Jon Snow however this did not Stop Theon harbouring Deep resentment over being a glorified hostage thanks in large part to people going out of their Way to tell him how grateful he should be to The Starks after the assassination attempt on the Life of Robb,s brother Bran Theon Was one of the few trusted enough by Eddard,s wife Catelyn to Know of her suspicions regarding the Lannister,s involvement When Robb Sugguested Retribution Theon Was Quick to let him know he,d stand by Robb but Maestar Luwin Convinced them to be patient Catelyn then left for King,s landing When Theon got into a confrontation With Tyrion Lannister Tyrion Inquired as to Catelyn,s whereabouts When Theon Started talking to tell Tyrion it was none of his Concern Tyrion Mocked Theon over his loyalty to his Captors frustrating Theon Greatly While Opposing Jaime Lanister Who had attacked Ned Theon told Robb it was his duty to represent the house When Eddard Can,t causing Robb to remind Theon he did not belong to their house When Some Widlings Took Bran Theon Saved the kid,s life shooting the wildling with an arrow angering Robb Who claimed Theon put Bran,s life in More danger Theon however took pride in his actions and Was upset by Robb Sparing the other Wildling Osha saying No mercy should be shown to Criminals he did however attempt to seduce her stopping Only When Luwin Warned him Off Theon Fought Vallinatly alongside Robb at the Battle of the Whispering Wood Where Jaime Lannister Was taken Prisoner Theon Wished to kill him but Robb Refused to do so as that Could have to led to Jaime,s sister Cersei having his sisters Arya and Sansa Killed to avenge her brother When news of Eddard,s execution Reached Robb and Theon Robb was declared King in the North Causing Theon to pledge Fealty . Robb Sent Theon to gain Balon,s Support When Theon arrived he once again Met his Sister Yara and Was treated With Contempt by Balon who refused to support Robb and was in fact Planning to attack the North Theon Considered Warning his friend but Chose to remain loyal to his family instead Theon Seized Winterfell by Threatening Bran,s people in order to Make him give in the Knight Ser Rodrik was brought before Theon and Spit in his Face Theon then ordered Rodrik to be imprisoned but Theon,s underling Dagmer Made it Clear Theon would lose respect if Rodrik,s life was spared though Visibly Saddened at having to Kill a man Who once trained him Theon did so anyway even after Bran begged him not to Theon granted Osha freedom in exchange for Sexual Service not realising she was manipulating him to Protect Bran and Rickon Theon Was angry at his Men for allowing them to escape one of them Lorren told Theon it was his own Fault and received a nasty beating at Theon,s hands Wanting to save face and needing to send a message Theon had Dagmer Kill two innocent Farm Boys to Claim they were Bran and Rickon When Theon displayed their Corpses he looked away utterly disgusted with himself in an attempt to buy his silenceTheon asked Dagmer to pay the Farm Boys father for his grief but was told the Farmer and his wife were already Killed by Dagmer Theon Voiced his anger to Luwin over being consistently told how lucky he was to be the Starks prisoner Luwin sympathized With Theon telling Theon that he wasn,t the person he was pretending to be and though Theon admitted as much he felt he,d gone too Far to truly redeem himself Theon tried giving a rousing Speech but Was betrayed by Dagmer Luwin came to aide Theon but was stabbed by Dagmer leading to his death Dagmer then turned Theon over to the northmen in order to be able to return Home. Now Prisoner of Roose Bolton Theon Was repeatedly tortured but Was saved by Roose,s bastard Ramsay Snow and promised to Make Ramsay a Lord of the iron islands to re pay his debt Theon Remorsefully confessed his Sins to Ramsay When armed men entered Ramsay betrayed Theon blaming him for the death of the Men,s comrades Ramsay Commited Much Worse torture going as far as to Castrate Theon .Ramsay Demanded Theon call himself Reek and assaulted him in an attempt to intimidate him into doing So Theon initially Refused but ultimately gave in due to the Mental torture Reek Who was now Ramsay,s servant became loyal to his master in Spite of this loyalty Reek was disturbed by watching Ramsay and his bedwarmer Myranda killing his Bedwarmer Tansy Reek admitted to not Killing Bran and Rickon suggesting Ramsay look for them with Jon at Castle Black Ramsay had Reek Shave him and taunted him over how Roose had Murdered Robb causing Reek to briefly hold the razor at his Master,s kneck but Continued Shaving highlighting Ramsay,s hold on him. When Yara Came to rescue Theon he seemed unable to recognize her resisting Rescue and returning to his Cage Ramsay then rewarded Reek With a bath and Sent him to Moat Caitlin to Pose as Theon When there Reek Promised The Iron Born Safe passage home if they Surrendered Most Caitlin When they took him Up on this Offer Ramsay had them slaughtered anyway Revealing he,d never let them live and patted Reek on the back as Congradtulations Reek Walked through a partially Repaired Winterfell and Was Shaken When he Saw Corpses hanging reminding him of Guilt over having the farm boys Killed While Sleeping in the kennels Reek was accosted by a captive Sansa Who was being Made to Marry Ramsay not wanting to see her hurt Reek did not tell Ramsay of Sansa approaching him When Ramsay learned of this He chastised Reek despite feigning Forgiveness Ramsay Coerced Reek into apologising for the Murders of Bran and Rickon and suggested Reek walk Sansa down the altar as He was the closest thing to Family she had left angering Sansa and leaving Reek upset When Theon Came to escort Sansa on her wedding Knight he asked her to take his arm saying Ramsay Would punish him if she didn,t but Sansa didn,t care as Ramsay Was going to rape Sansa Theon tried to look away but Ramsay Forced him to watch as punishment While Sansa attempted to recruit Theon into her Plan of escaping Theon feared aforementioned plan Would Fail and reluctantly informed Ramsay to spare her from Pain in case things went badly When Sansa confronted him over his betrayals Theon admitted he Killed the farm boys to pass them off as Bran and Rickon Theon then broke down Crying insisting She call him Reek When Sansa finally escaped from Ramsay she was confronted by Theon and Myranda While Theon initially told Sansa not to resist Capture He soon realized Myranda intended to do terrible things to her Causing him to Kill Myranda and attempt to flee With Sansa While being pursued by Bolton Men Theon advised Sansa to run While He held them off Brienne of Tarth and Podrick Payne turned up and Theon Saved Podrick,s life Sansa was upset When Theon decided to leave Wishing He,d accompany them to Castle Black but Theon refused and rejected the idea of joining the Nights Watch saying he didn,t Want to be forgiven Theon then returned to the Iron islands Setting aside his claim to the salt throne in order to support Yara and Spoke in her Favor during The Kingsmoot Despite iron islanders previous dislike for him Theon ,s speech Won Yara Several Supporters However Theon and Yara Were Challenged by their Uncle Euron Who belittled Theon for his failures and taunted him over his Castration Euron then admitted to Killing Balon but persuaded the other Iron islanders his brother had it Coming and promised to secure an army by Marrying Daenerys Targaryen Upon hearing this the Iron Born Voted Euron to be their leader Theon Yara and her loyalists then Fled as they Knew Euron Planned to Kill them to Cement his position as King Theon and Yara then Met With Daenerys in order To Form an alliance before Euron had the Chance to Sway her Tyrion Who Was now Serving as an advisor of Daenerys Reminded Theon of how he once belittled him For his his height and told Daenerys of Theon,s role in the Murder of two Children The Greyjoy Siblings Managed to talk Daenerys round by offering her One Hundred Ships in exchange for her help in eliminating Euron and Regonizing Their independence Daenerys agreed under Condition the Iron Born stopped raiding and Raping While Yara seemed reluctant at First Theon Persuaded her to Meet these demands With a simple Nod . Category:Imprisoned Category:Remorseful Category:Murderer Category:Related to Hero Category:Game of Thrones Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Honorable Category:TV Show Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:Tragic Category:Betrayed Category:Perverts Category:Affably Evil Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Mentally ill Category:Servant of the hero Category:Insecure Category:Pirates Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Usurper Category:Protagonist Category:Redeemed Category:Protective Category:Traitor Category:In love Category:Grey Zone Category:Bigots